


brandy

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Other, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: A quite moment, with a little alcohol to help.
Relationships: Dairon/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	brandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venndaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/gifts).



> 100 words...

They're drunk- 

Or, well, she's drunk. Plastered, all the way entirely gone, on a bottle of brandy Dairon stole from somewhere or from someone. And it's the good stuff too, the kind that goes down so smooth you don't even notice you're getting drunk off of it until you can't walk in a straight line. 

Anyway- Beau's drunk, and leaning on Dairon's side, warm from the drink and the company- her hand tangled together in theirs with the pretense of support or something. 

“I love you.” She croons, right into their jaw and Dairon laughs, gently. 

“You're drunk.” They chide, gentle.

“So?” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
